This proposed program for curriculum development and intensive training in health research ethics aims to develop in the Asia Pacific Region a cadre of biomedical and behavioral scientists and other health professionals with relevant knowledge of ethical considerations, concepts and methods in health education, health care and research involving human participants. To be developed are curricula for a Master's Degree Program, a Diploma Program, and an Intensive Training Course in Research Bioethics. In general, training based on the curricula will enhance the career development of individuals who are expected to pursue independent and productive careers, including expert training and consultation and/or research in bioethics within their institutions. The curricula will consist of advanced study courses that are multidisciplinary, focusing on the relevant aspects of the legal, ethical and social principles guiding the responsible conduct of research. Graduates will have the requisite knowledge base to function as independent practicing bioethicists, grounded in the philosophical, legal and empirical components of international bioethics and research ethics. The diploma program-focuses on sufficient grounding in ethical theory, an understanding of the socio-political and cultural environment where ethics is practiced and skills development in critical analysis. The masters program additionally requires expertise in bioethics research in order to generate original contributions to theory building and knowledge in bioethics. Special attention will be given to providing trainees with opportunities to apply knowledge in the health care setting. Each student will have sufficient opportunity for practicum experience in ethics consultation, policy development, and research ethics committee exposure under the joint supervision of the faculty and of responsible individuals in the health institutions to which the trainees will be assigned. Intensive training will take place in the second half of each year. Out of a maximum of 30 participants, 15 will be financially supported by the program. The Diploma program will offer 5 scholarships each year from June 2003 to June 2005. The Master's Program will offer 5 scholarships each year from June 2004 to June 2005.